


The Walter Files

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I told you, Walter, always go before we leave."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walter Files

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from [](http://bluerosefairy.livejournal.com/profile)[**bluerosefairy**](http://bluerosefairy.livejournal.com/): [photo here](http://anonymous-sibyl.livejournal.com/1209564.html?thread=5338588#t5338588).
> 
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

"I believe I have to urinate."

"I told you, Walter, always go before we leave."

"I couldn't use that rest room. I found the graffiti distracting." He scratched his head. "Peter, perhaps you could explain to me why people write so much poetry about their bowel movements. It's not very good, you see. They force their rhymes."

Olivia called back to them. "We're here."

"Ah, but where is here?" Peter asked.

"I don't know," Walter said. "But I believe I shall urinate on that fallen tree. It has a pleasing arc to it."

"I do not want to know why that's important to you."

"It has to do with water pressure and splashing." Walter shook his foot as he zipped his pants. "Most especially with splashing. I seem to have miscalculated. Does anyone have a tissue? Perhaps I could use your jacket."

"You are not wiping your urine on my jacket!"

"Always such an uptight child. I had hoped you would become more relaxed as you aged. I could prescribe you something to help with that."

"You aren't that kind of doctor, Walter. Also, you're crazy."

"Right. Yes. Then I could make you something. I used to grow several very interesting plants. They had quite amazing properties. Astrid, did you bring my sample bags?"

"Yes, Dr. Bishop."

"Wonderful. Take a cutting from that plant there. And while you're at it, collect some of my urine. One never knows when one may need a bit of one's own urine."

"Look, Walter, I'm not eating that plant and I'm not carrying your urine."

"Don't be silly, Peter. Astrid is carrying my urine and the plant is for smoking."


End file.
